Willard Harrison (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Hammer Harrison | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Crime Master; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 2 4 | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal, former boxer, former strongman | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Steve Ditko | First = Machine Man #16 | Quotation = People say I'm good with my hands. | Speaker = Hammer Harrison | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 18.1 | HistoryText = Willard "Hammer" Harrison was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. He was a world class boxer and strongman but turned his skills to crime. Satan Squad Baron Brimstone teamed up with Hammer Harrison and Snake Marston to form the Satan Squad in a series of crimes that would enable him to mass-produce the Sol-Mac weapon. When Satan Squad member Duke Dawson tried to rat out Brimstone to Pamela Quinn of Delmar Insurance Company, Snake and Hammer confronted them, and Snake wrapped his body around Dawson, crushing him to death. They turned Pamela over to Baron Brimstone. Later, Hammer and Snake led the Satan Squad in an attempt to steal the golden bell of the cathedral St. Gabriela of the Highlands, only to be confronted by Machine Man. Snake tried to wrap himself around the robot, but Machine Man spun himself at a terrific speed, hurtling Snake into the Satan Squad. Machine Man went on to defeat Baron Brimstone. Enforcers Snake and Hammer were recruited into the Enforcers by the Arranger, the Kingpin's top man. The original Enforcers were initially hesitant to accept them, but they proved their abilities in a brief scuffle with the others, and then they were formally welcomed by Fancy Dan, Montana and Ox. The Arranger charged the Enforcers with the task of maintaining the Kingpin's extortion rackets, and the team made good on that in the days that followed, threatening and beating store owners and burning down property. When one of their targets was candy store owner Roberto Cassada, they provoked the ire of the Sandman, who was renting a room from Cassada's family. The Enforcers happened to run into Spider-Man, and managed to defeat him with their superior numbers. They chained him up and brought him to their hideout so that he could be turned over to the Kingpin, but Sandman came to Spider-Man's rescue. Snake was knocked out by Spider-Man. | Powers = | Abilities = Proficient in unarmed combat and boxing | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Wore solid, hammer-like gauntlets. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Hammer Harrison is one of the few criminals to land consecutive punches on Spider-Man. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Boxers Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Mobsters